I'll Never Let You Go
by Sonicfreak68
Summary: Every time Sonic is asked on a date by Amy, he either rejects it, or he cancels the date. But what will happen when she asks him once more and he accepts? T for language.
1. hide and seek

**Sonic X Amy: I'll Never Let You Go**

I: Hide and Seek

_Neutral_

"Sonic?" Amy Rose, a petite, young, and very kind hedgehog, scurried around a local park, noisily calling for her favorite blue hedgehog. This is where her azure—not-so-self-proclaimed—boyfriend would come to hang out, perched in trees along with his brotherly fox friend and, occasionally, the gullible echidna. She yelled the hedgehog's name again, searching high and low for any one of the three, but failed to locate him.

Sonic didn't know why he preferred a local park of all places to relax. Somehow, he found the chirping of the small birds, the loud patter of feet as humans and other Mobians jogged on the trail, or the loud and playful screams of children to be…peaceful, compared to the mess he always went through every time the Egghead decided to attack Mobius. All of these were bearable, up until that annoyingly pink hedgehog whizzed all over the park, searching solely for him. And when she'd somehow manage to find him—no matter how well he hid—she'd always be ready to ask him out on a date.

Sonic sighed before grabbing his buddy's attention, "Tails! She's coming _again_!"

Sitting underneath the branch, tinkering with another weird gizmo of his, sat none other than the fox Miles Prower. But Sonic preferred calling him by his nickname Tails, for a reason obviously. Tails sighed as well; irritated that he had to go through this scene one more time. Hadn't Sonic made it clear already that he didn't particularly like Amy, or could she not take a hint?

"Yeah, I'm aware," the double-tailed fox stopped working with his little toy and stood, looking around for any trace of the color pink.

"There you are, Tails~!" Amy's voice came again, in the opposite direction from where Tails was looking. The fox whirled around, facing Amy and curling his lips into a fake smile. Above him, Sonic stood and slowly edged to the trunk of the tree, hoping not to be seen by his fan.

"Hi, Amy Rose," Tails said with an unenthusiastic tone. "Looking for Sonic again, I see."

"You bet!" She smiled happily, and Sonic shuddered at the thought of going on dates with her. He'd never actually been on a date with anyone, except for maybe Bunnie Rabbot, but that was just to make a certain coyote prince jealous. They failed—_epically_, really—to do so in the end, because Sonic couldn't take the date seriously, and he knew the two were destined to get married anyway.

But the point was—he didn't want to waste time going to a "romantic" dinner with Amy, only to hear her blabber on about things he could care less about.

"Have you seen him?" Amy asked excitedly, "I really need to talk to him."

Again—just to ask him out. Tails shrugged, "Sorry, Ames; he ran off for no apparent reason. Maybe you'll find him if you check Twinkle Park. Or maybe in the casino down the street. I hear they built a dance club in the basement. You know how Sonic is about the DJ stuff." He smiled reassuringly as he saw Amy faintly frown, even though he was lying so badly.

"Ah," she nodded, "Thanks, Tails—I knew I could count on you." And she took off, probably headed toward Station Square to look for someone who wouldn't be there. Sonic chuckled because of her sheer stupidity and gullibility. He watched her scurry off, before hearing Tails call up to him once she was far enough away from them:

"…Alright Sonic, she's gone—for now at least." The blue hedgehog landed on the grass with ease, sighing in relief. "You're lucky," Tails began, "I didn't tell her you were hiding up there." The fox pointed at the tree.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. Why would you do that, anyway?"

"Sonic, you're well aware I can't stand lying; and I've been diverting her for the past month," Tails said, picking up his invention and tossing it into his knapsack. They prepared to walk to the entrance of the park, where they'd proceed to teleport to the Mystic Ruins via Chaos Control.

"Oh." Literally, the azure hedgehog's mouth shaped into a small 'o'. "Sorry about that, buddy. I just don't want to be constantly asked to go somewhere with Amy."

"Again, I'm well aware, Sonic; but constantly avoiding Amy Rose isn't gonna solve your problems. If you want to stop her from repeatedly searching for you, I believe you should talk to her. Tell Amy how you feel, and that being _stalked _by her makes you feel uncomfortable. I can't always lie to Amy and mislead her because you don't want to step up and talk to her yourself." Sonic could see where Tails was coming from. He sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Tails old buddy." They reached the park's entrance when Sonic pulled out his Chaos Emerald.

Tails place a hand on Sonic's shoulder, his azure gaze boring into the other's emerald orbs. He said, "Just promise me next time you see her, you'll be a man—"

"Hedgehog," the hedgehog corrected, running a gloved hand over his quills.

"Whatever," Tails chuckled, "Just promise me you won't rely on me to divert Amy next time, okay?"

Sonic nodded with a friendly smile, "Sure thing buddy." He held his Chaos Emerald out in his palm, about to say the words that would whisk them away to Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins.

But of course! A distraction! A silly diversion threw him off! This diversion was Amy Rose, who'd come back to the park to check for him one more time. Man, Sonic sighed, she really wanted that date.

"Sonikku!"

"Tails!" He yelped, just as she glomped the poor hedgehog, nearly knocking him over. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Of course," he muttered, smothered by pink quills.

Amy backed away, "I need to ask you something." She pulled him off, away from the fox who was seemingly amused by his friend's dilemma.

"What is it this time, Rose?" Sonic asked, awkwardly standing next to her.

"I've been thinking," Amy mumbled. "You know that time I asked you to accompany me for coffee?"

"How could I forget?" The poor hedgehog dreaded what was to inevitably come. Amy chuckled.

"I wanted to know, if you aren't busy like you were last time, if you'd want to join me? Say, um, Friday morning around eight? We could catch a movie afterward, when no one's at the theaters."

No, thanks, he wanted to bluntly tell her. He hated coffee anyway, and if they did go catch a movie, it would undoubtedly be another chick flick. But he couldn't do that; one because he didn't have an excuse.

Sonic sighed heavily, and couldn't believe he was actually about to do this. He turned to Tails, who was giving him thumbs up. Sonic shuddered and returned to the situation at hand. "Um," he mumbled, "I…Sure." He was still slightly unenthusiastic.

"C'mon, Sonic," Tails smiled, patting his friend's shoulder, "At least you got her off your back for a bit."

"Yeah," the Blue Blur sighed, already regretting his acceptance. "That's a good thing."

"I guess. Hey, I need your help with the Tornado." The fox said to him.

"Yeah, you were saying something about that. What is it, Tails?" he asked.

"I built and installed some new weapons on the Tornado, and I need you to try them out for me. I would do it myself, but I'd have no one to man the workshop. Do you think you could do that?" Tails asked.

Sonic nodded and followed his friends into the garage, where they saw the Tornado waiting for them. "Okay, let's get started," the fox walked up to a holographic screen, pressing buttons and bringing up a colorful map of the track around the mystic ruins. "I set up a course around the Mystic Ruins," he circled around the Mystic Ruins with his finger, pressing a button that said 'SHOW TARGETS'. "This is actually relatively simple, honestly. All you need to do is shoot the targets and try not to take any damage when avoiding obstacles.

"The course runs around three laps, and near the end—targets shift and move. Some even teleport to different spots, but not too far. Got it?

"Yeah, that's pretty dang easy then." Sonic grinned. Tails nodded and gave him some goggles and an extra coat. Sonic jumped into the Tornado and started it. Because he'd seen Tails do it many times before, he'd gotten the hang of controlling the plane.

The Tornado started up, it engine rumbling fiercely. "Thanks bud; I'll contact you if I have any problems."

"Good luck!" the mechanic replied, giving his furry blue friend two thumbs up.

"Okay, Sonic, let's get this party started." The Blue Blur told himself, placing the goggles over his eyes. "Takeoff begins," he said, "in ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…"

The excitement was building as he continued rolling down the road and counting down, "Three …two…one…GO!"

The plane zipped down the lane with incredible speed and flew off of the platform. "Wahoo!" Sonic managed to scream over the winds. He soared through the breeze and flew over, past, and through the trees and the obstacles in the course. The hedgehog checked the status of the plane every now and then, satisfied that it was working perfectly. The radar notified him about the first incoming target by beeping. "Okay, first target. Lock and load it, baby!" He pressed the red button that said "FIRE MISSILE" and two missiles extracted themselves out from underneath the plane.

They were fired from the Tornado, propelling out into the air where it hit the first target. When the two objects struck, the noise was so incredible, it sounded like thunder.

Throughout the amazing experience of actually piloting a plane—on his own!—Sonic hit several different targets. Of course he missed some, but managed to destroy them in the next lap. Tails was right; a lot of targets had tricks programmed into them. They all started happening around the third lap around the Ruins.

Few targets would rotate and move at the same time, others would chaos control everywhere, and—it was rare—some were even programmed to match Sonic's speed! Luckily, his eyes were used to fast-moving objects, so it wasn't a problem. He shot them all down, just as he passed the Ruins' deep cliffs and trenches. But he was wrong; for Tails had programmed the last target to chaos control, match his speed _and_ move everywhere all at once!

"Crap!" The Blur shouted, frustrated that he couldn't lock on to the target. "I can't get it to keep still! I'll just have to keep shooting." He shot and shot, missing horribly until he only had two missiles remaining. And to make matters even worse, the plane's fuel was running extremely low. Sonic gaped at the plane's status. He turned towards the ocean's view and headed for the target at full speed.

"Let's see… if the target chaos controls in a circle, and it moves every time it chaos controls, it should end up around…there!" Just as he predicted, the target moved into place. Sonic pressed the button and the missile was extracted from the aircraft. He looked at the radar for a clearer shot. It locked onto the object and he shot the missile. The missile was zooming with speed as it went towards the target.

And suddenly it blew up, way before it hit the target. Sonic shouted, fear running through his mind as the plane got closer and closer to the target. There was a good few yard's worth of space, but it didn't matter.

The world's fastest hedgehog was frozen to the point of mental paralysis, where he couldn't even think of what to do. And right when he regained some form of himself, the plane hit the target nose-first, tearing the target apart of course, but damaging the Tornado—and Sonic—as well. The plane shuddered after breaking through the last objective, rumbling fiercely and filling Sonic's nostrils with the diabolical odor of oil as he slipped into unconsciousness—and out of the plane.

His aching body fell toward the ocean.


	2. milk and cookies

**Sonic X Amy: I'll Never Let You Go**

II: Milk and Cookies

_Sonic_

**Falling.** I was…falling. Through the sky. I could see the gray clouds whirling around me and the plane to my left. What had I been doing to cause this?

Then images flash in my mind. I saw target being blown, the plane's fuel was low.

Then I thought of…Amy? Just to think about her made me yell at the top of my lungs. If I'd die, she'd be completely devastated. _No way_ would she live through this. I looked down at the ocean as it got closer and closer and closer.

Then I felt it. The icy cold water that I'd been afraid of all my life. As soon as it touched my fur I gasped. Water flooded throughout my lungs, leaving me with no air. I tried to reach for the surface, but my arm was _killing _me! As if trying to grab for someone's hand was actually gonna work. Like I was _really _gonna be saved by some random stranger.

Yeah, right.

Before I knew it, all the movements had been making me dizzy, and the water and sea creatures around me had been swirling, moving so very quickly, like a whirlpool. And I spin faster and faster. The ocean's ice cold water made me numb; I couldn't do a thing. I tried to scream, but it was silent.

Just bubbles escaped my mouth. My eyesight went fuzzy. My breath had left me. I started to really panic. Then, I blacked out, unaware of anything else that happened.

My eyes fluttered open and I immediatley sneezed. Oh, how wonderful. I'm stuck here on the…nice, wet sand and I'm…_not_ drowning? Wait a second…How'd I float ashore?

"I saved you." I looked to my left and saw Skyler ver Lethe Shaugh the Chameleon—boy, that's a mouthful, ain't it?—one of my best friends.

"Sky!" I coughed out, standing to my feet. Pain shot throughout my insides, specifically my ankle. I yelped and tripped in the sand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; take it easy, man." The yellow ninja-like chameleon chuckled. I wouldn't really call Sky a ninja so to speak, but he's pretty dang close.

I sat back down and looked at my stomach. Right in the middle of my belly was the biggest gash I'd ever gotten, and my foot was awkwardly positioned to my own dismay. "Wha-What is that?" I was freaking out.

"Sonic, chill, bro. That thing'll heal in no time. Now, I just have to get you back home so Richi can get that thing cleaned out." Sky would know. He's gotten so many cuts from the battles we'd been in altogether, like the two scars underneath his eyes. "C'mon, we have to go before you catch a cold." It's amazing how much nicer he is compared to his evil older brother of a hedgehog!

He pulled out a light blue Chaos Emerald and helped me up. In a flash, we were gone somewhere. Next thing I knew, I was laying on bed with chords connected to me.

Richard sat by my side and smiled brightly, his vampire-ish fangs exposing themselves naturally. "Sonic, long time, no see." He quickly stuck my arm, causing me to jerk. I hated needles with a fiery passion. But I was more surprised that Richi was actually quite informed in the medical system…if you get what I'm trying to say.

"Richi…Hey, buddy. How ya been?"

"Been well," Rouge's little bat son answered, "Here, I need you to drink this for me."

"What is it?" I asked, taking the bottle of white liquid and gently shaking it.

"It's best that you _not _know. But I need you to drink it every day—and the _whole_ bottle, Sonic. It can be in portions with your meals, or all at once."

"Looks like milk," I smiled.

"Yeah—_it'snot_—I even had Shade make some cookies, too." the boy added, handing me a delicious cookie. "Brittania—you don't know her, but she's great with herbs—put a few chemicals in the drink to help your wounds heal more quickly. The cookies were to just get you something to munch on. Make sure you finish that bottle." He said, and I noticed something unusual about this room.

"Oh, wow, thanks. Where are we? Why are your walls pink? This doesn't look like your house…"

"It isn't. The heck would I paint my room _pink_ for, idjit?" He joked, wrapping up my broken and oddly positioned ankle and patting it gently. Turned out I had a broken arm, too. "It's _Amy's _house."

And then things went downhill…fast.

"UWAH! Why Amy's house?" I screamed.

"She's the only one who would gladly take care of you. Finish your medicine, Sonic."

"WHY NOT SHADE?" I screamed again, unaffected by that last command. Though I did kinda like the milky substance. Richard placed a finger on his lips and I shut up quick.

"Because she's busy."

"Knuckles? Oh, wait—never mind."

Either way, Knuckles was too busy guarding the Emerald.

"Shadow? Then again—_never mind._"

"My dad is taking care of some things that he _won't even tell me about_, and my mom is busy helping him, unfortunately. Striker, Eon, and I have a really important project due in a few days. It's so important that we don't wanna even think about _eating."_

I sighed, mumbling, "Why me?" at the same time. Of all the comfortable places in the universe, I have to be _stuck _with Amy Rose, whom I'm supposed to go out with, like, _tomorrow_. Richard just sat there next to me with his arms folded, shaking his head.

"Sonic, why do you constantly say you hate Amy Rose?"

"Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa, there, cow-bat, hold your wings now! I didn't _say_ I hated Amy, I just don't enjoy her company!"

"Uh-huh, yup, you hate her," Richi tilted his head at me with that 'I'm not stupid' face. He stood from his stool, moving it back to its usual spot, I'm guessing. I wouldn't know how Amy decorates her own home, and I didn't want to figure it out either. "Well, hey," the bat smirked, "I have to go and check up on Eon and Striker with the project."

"HEY! Get back here! Oh, you are _so _lucky I've got a broken ankle right now! I'm gonna get you when this heals, Richard-Thomas!" I yelled, flailing around in the bed, though it hurt like hell when I did it.

"Yeah, sure. Then you'll be right back here with a broken _ribcage_ instead," Richard shook his head again and put on his coat and waving before leaving the house. Skyler passed the door and nodded, "No worries, Sonic, you'll be fine. I put your medicine in the bag in the fridge. Amy won't be back for awhile. She went to the grocery store to pick up a few things. Like pain killer, for instance."

Before he left, Richi came back and added, "Oh, and Tails is okay, too. I went to check on him at the workshop. See ya later, bud."

"Yeah…Bye," And he left me in a semi-dark room. The only thing that lit the pink room was a huge thunderstorm brewing outside my window, as well as a lamp on a stand by my bedside table. I sighed and looked at the window as the lightning and thunder raged on outside the small apartment. Soon there was a large noise emitting from the living room and I heard a door close. The ruffling of bags and soft footsteps came from outside my room.

"Sonic, you're okay!" And there she was, all soaking wet from the pouring rain. She removed her coat and put it in the closet by the window. "Some storm that is, huh?"

I nodded softly, mumbling, "Yeah, sure is; can't believe I wrecked Tails' plane in the ocean after all his hard work."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine. Besides, he loves inventing stuff, doesn't he? You wrecking his plane may give him newer, better ideas for another. It sends him right back to the drawing boards." She sat by my side, careful not to hurt my foot, and gave me a warm hug—one I didn't particularly enjoy. "Anyway, I'm glad you're not hurt." She was hot. Not like 'hot' as in 'a total babe' but temperature wise.

"Yeah, that's great. Can you leave me alone for awhile?" I flat out said to her, not even meant as a question but more like a, "Get outta the room before I call the cops on you!"

She released me and I chomped on another cookie, eyeing her mysteriously. "Oh, um, sure, sorry," she blushed and I kept eating and drink my milk, "Um, well, I bought you some painkillers," she held up a box with medicine in it, "It says to take one every…two to four hours."

"Got'cha." I sighed. And she left me.

After a good nap, Amy popped in to check on me, "How ya feeling?"

"Fine."

"Did you take a painkiller yet?"

"Yeah."

I was getting pretty annoyed by her presence and I think she got the hint. She vaguely smiled and looked away, "Are you hungry, Sonic? I-I can make you some chilidogs for dinner."

"Um, sure, that'd be nice," I answered.


	3. naps and painkillers

**Sonic X Amy: I'll Never Let You Go**

III: Naps and Painkillers

_Amy_

Yesterday, Sonic only came from his room three times—constantly calling for help since he could barely sit up and stand, much less walk with his broken ankle. He went to the bathroom twice, and called a third time after I said dinner was ready. Of course, he devoured the chilidogs like a pig and returned to his room without another word.

So far, all Sonic has been doing for the past day and a half is…sleeping and eating. He's gotten relatively better since the incident, though it's only been at least thirty-six hours. His arm and leg can move a few inches without pain, but he said he's still a little sore from movement.

Richi stopped by yesterday, bringing more of the medicine. He's a fast healer, as Richi discovered, so he'd be up 'n at it in about three weeks, if he rested a lot and got some general exercise on the foot.

He also—reluctantly, yes—advised that I massage Sonic's pain spots and his back to prevent extreme soreness. And keep his foot and arm elevated. It was relief, though; knowing that Sonic was okay. But what really sucks is that we were supposed to go on our movie date today.

So much for that. As long as Sonic's all beat up like that, I won't get to go anywhere with him. I stood in the kitchen, like normal on mornings like this. An egg sizzled in the pan on the stove, next to some freshly baked bacon. Vanilla always told me baking bacon was much healthier, but I'd never tried until today. I turned off the stove and ventured into the small living room, where Sonic was propped up on the chaise, with his legs on the coffee table.

"Sonic, I _just _cleaned that," I groaned and swatted his feet off the coffee table. Sonic yelled in pain and retorted:

"I don't care! Can you _not_ see my foot is throbbing and aching! Richi said to keep it elevated, so that's what I'm doin' here! Sheesh!" What a feisty way to respond.

"Well, maybe if you let me massage you like _Richi said_, we wouldn't have these problems! That's why I recommend propping it on something other than my table! A chair, for instance. I know you have to keep you leg up, but can you remember to keep your feet off my table? I eat on that, y'know." I wiped the surface of the table as the Blue Blur rolled his eyes silently, flipping through the channels. "Your food is ready if you want it."

"Great," he said, clearly focused on the TV screen more than me. "Bring it in to me."

I stared daggers at him until he finally looked at me. For someone so heroic and brave, he sure was _rude. _"Please…?" He added with a grin.

"Sonic, 'please' is not gonna get this food over to you. _You _are. Now get off your lazy caboose and go get your breakfast. You need to exercise your muscles, like Richi said."

Sonic sighed, "Fine. If you insist on having me go get my own food and hurt myself in the process."

"Well, too bad. You need to exercise your foot and arms anyway." I smiled, holding his plate out to him to shorten his walking distance from the chaise to the kitchen. Sonic snatched the plate from my hands and marched back to his seat. I took my plate and a cup of orange juice to the table to sit alongside him. "You're lazy, y'know?"

"Just because I asked you to bring my food?"

"No, because you didn't get up and get it yourself." I dug my fork into the eggs and took a bite. I also snatched the remote and flipped it from the stupid action show to the shopping channel. There was bound to be some interesting stuff on there.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted loudly, grabbing for the remote. His hands swiftly regained it and flipped back to the other channel. I grabbed the remote again but he held onto it so tight his knuckles were turning white. My hand was resting on his, squeezing tightly and pulling the remote in my direction. We probably looked like kids fighting over something as petty as a remote.

Then we both realized how awkward it was.

Sonic was quick to pull away, and I was left with the remote in my hands. He sighed in defeat and I smirked, turning it to the shopping channel again. We ate in silence, watching as cute items and accessories popped onscreen. As I 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed, Sonic stared at me with an arched brow, chewing on his bacon.

"This is weird. Can we turn it to something more interesting, please?" he said after finishing his breakfast and setting the plate on the table in front of him. I scoffed:

"'More interesting?' Oh please! This show is as interesting as they come!" I exclaimed excitedly, and Sonic yawned.

"Fine, Amy Rose," he smiled sarcastically and stood. "I'll just go to my room. There is a bed that is calling me and a nap I can't refuse. Don't come in, but if you need to—knock first."

I looked up at him, stunned by his harsh attitude. Something wasn't right with Sonic. Frowning as he walked away, I stood and tried not to stomp after him. Instead, I just picked up our plates and dropped them in the sink. I was feeling totally neglected.

But maybe Sonic was just overwhelmed right now. Overwhelmed by what, I don't know. It's a possibility that the Blue Blur just needs time to himself, to recuperate and heal. If I distance myself from him, though, he may find it strange. I needed to leave Sonic alone more often. He doesn't seem to enjoy my company, no matter her nice I'm being.

But could I even handle distancing myself from the one I absolutely adored?

Sonic woke up from his nap, and silently limped into the living room, while holding the walls for balance. The word 'sleepy' was practically written over his face. He grunted while plopping on the couch, "Amy, do you have any more of the painkillers? My lower back is killin' me. And my body feels like crap." I did my best to ignore his complaints as I slowly scraped the oven clean. It smelled strongly of cleaning liquids in the kitchen.

Sonic called, "Amy?"

I hummed, scraping the oven harder and trying hard not to answer him. He called my name again. I stood after grating the final few spots from the oven and threw them in the trash. I washed my hands and Sonic popped up next to me. He opening the fridge, examined its contents, and searched for the microwavable corndogs.

"They're in the freezer," I told him. Sonic hummed in thought and took one out. When he tossed in it the microwave, he turned to me and said:

"Amy, I need more painkillers."

"Sonic, I need to clean the apartment. You've completely dirtied it up, and it's in need of cleansing. I can massage—"

"_No!_" He cut me off rudely.

"Well then, I'll get them from the store later," I replied, wiping down the counters with a special cleaning liquid Rouge had given me. "I mean, I can whip up some dinner, but I'll be sure to grab them when I go to pick up some groceries in a while."

The Blue Blur glared at me as I finished up in the kitchen. He didn't seem to enjoy to the fact that I was not going to do what he wanted at that moment. Well, he needed to learn that I wasn't to be bossed around, especially in my own home. I loved Sonic, but he was not going to take advantage of me.

"Great," Sonic threw his hands in the air, "So I'm supposed to painfully limp my way around this apartment and do everything on my own, and you can't even spare some time to go grab a box of pills? Wow, your being so nice, Amy—really nice."

"Excuse me?" I gaped. "I'm sorry, but did you just say that you do everything on your own? Oh, I don't _think _so, Sonic. "

"What's there to think about, Amy? If anything, do you even _think _at all?" He retorted.

"Sonic, you don't do crap here! All you do is sleep, eat, use the bathroom, and hog my television!" I turned the channel to the news and left it there. "_If anything_, you ungrateful _pig_ of a hedgehog, you should be happy I was even generous enough to let you stay in my apartment! I could kick you out _really _quick if I wanted to. I'm trying to be nice to you, but all you do is walk around and mope! The reason why I won't go to the store to buy something for_ you _is because you're unappreciative! You're such a child!"

"_I'm _unappreciative? Really now?" Sonic slammed the microwave shut and chomped a huge bit of his snack. Speaking with a full mouth, he said, "After all the things I've done for you, Amy Rose—and _I'm_ unappreciative?"

"What, Sonic—_what?_ _What_ have you done for me?" I shouted back at him, twice as loud.

"_I saved your life!_ Countless numbers of times! And not once—_once_—do I get a simple 'thank you'. It's always something other than that, and 'thanks, Sonic' was all I needed! I don't want the hugs or the kisses or the 'Oh, Sonic—I love you with all my heart. Let's be together~!' No!"

I stared daggers at Sonic as he swallowed his food. "Fine, Sonic. Thank you. Thank you _so much_ for saving my life. There. Are you satisfied?" Sonic stormed angrily past me, tripping on his cast and falling flat on his face. "Sonic!" I scurried to help him, but he shook my hand away and slowly and painfully stood, slammed the door to his temporary room, and muttered harsh things like "I'll be _happy_ when you actually mean what you say" and "I can't wait to ditch this hellhole and be away from you."

Then everything got really quiet. The only sound I could hear was the heaviness of my breathing and the TV in front of my couch. Sonic was angry with me, something I did _not _want. He hated me. Absolutely hated me.

I sighed, feeling the sting of tears threatening to come. I, for some odd reason, had covered my face as I let them slip down my cheeks. The room got hot as I sat down on the couch and cried, hiccupping and squeaking like a baby. I felt horrible. My best friend, the one I loved dearly, was right. I was being selfish. I don't what I was thinking; _distancing _myself. Huh.

I sniffed quietly, and lay down, turning the TV to one of those old romance movies. I didn't feel like watching it, but I left it on and turned over on the couch, practically crying myself to sleep. I hated myself for angering Sonic.


	4. coffees and movies

**Sonic X Amy: I'll Never Let You Go**

IV: Coffees and Movies

_Sonic_

After an hour of internally telling myself off for my complete idiocy, I painfully stepped out of my room to apologize to Amy Rose. Yeah, I admit it; I _was_ being a child. Amy was right yet again. I _was_ ungrateful to her. Not just for all of the great things she'd done for me in the past two days, but for every time I wasn't thankful. She'd done so much for me, and I just sat around and rolled my eyes rudely. I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from her.

I quietly stepped onto the carpeted floors and slipped into the living area. Amy was curled up on the couch, sniffing loudly. The lights were off completely, but the TV was blaring and bright, outlining her features down to the bone.

The news was on, flashing bright colors. There was a female cat on there, going on about Spring starting last week and how it was raining like mad in some cities (like ours). I bent down next to Amy, watching her as she curled against a pink, flowery blanket.

For some unknown reason, I felt a strong urge to caress her face. But I knew that'd be weird, so I refrained. In the background, I could hear the weather reporters. I turned and looked in a newfound curiosity.

"_Well, tonight, folks, it looks Central City and Megalo will be experiencing some very, _very _severe thunderstorms. The winds will be high and the lightning appears to be strong, so avoid using a lot of electricity. Let's pass it on to our live cameras to check it out."_

The screen switched to a live camera, showing downtown Megalo, near the train station. The sky was a very dark gray, and the clouds threatened to rain. Hard. Fierce strikes of lightning lit of the sky, as the reporter stood outside and gave his speech on how bad it looked out. I could hear the thunder rumble outside the apartment, and the rain slowly began to pelt against the window and walkway outside.

I turned back to Amy, who'd obviously been crying in her sleep. She must've really been hurt by what I said. I cursed. I was such an idiotic baby. Gently, I pressed Amy's side and shook it a little. "Amy," I said. "Amy, wake up." I shook a little harder, and the girl's red eyes fluttered open. As her eyes began to focus on my dark figure, she asked:

"Wh-What's going on, Sonic? Is everything okay?" She whispered, grunting as she rubbed her eyes. She sat up, and I removed my hand from her body.

"No, not really," I answered her, standing up and turning on the nearest lamp. "There's a huge storm coming, and if you wanna get your groceries, you'd need to leave now."

Amy stretched, slowly stood, walked over to the kitchen window, and looked out from it. Lighting flashed, thunder rumbled, and the sound of the rain got a little louder. "Oh, my," I heard her whisper. "I need to hurry and get my boots." She scurried to the back, and I ran into my room to grab her umbrella and coat, grabbing a coat for myself as well. There was no way she was going to the store without me, especially not in _that _storm.

I quickly slipped on my jeans and favorite pair of shoes. Amy scurried into my room and glanced at me funny. "What are you doing, Sonic?" Wasn't it obvious?

"I'm not letting you go out alone, so I'm coming with you. Now, here's your coat; I'll hold the umbrella. Let's hurry up and go before it gets any worse out." Amy smiled for the first time since our quarrel. She nodded and we walked out of my temporary room, where the hedgehog grabbed her car keys and opened the door. "Here we go," I mumbled and opened the door.

The winds were raging, nearly knocking off us balance by their strength. As if it weren't enough, the rain flowed with the wind, and would've nearly sprayed both me and Amy had I not opened the umbrella. We quickly made our way down the steps; I limped as fast as I could, Amy helped me along. We rounded the corner of the complex, where the pathway split in several ways. We were protected from rain underneath the roof, so I shook the umbrella and Amy pulled me off to the left, where a set of stairs led down to (I'm presuming) her car.

"Oh!" She screamed as lightning flickered. "Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

We scurried down the steps, and Amy clicked the button on her key to unlock the car doors. She scampered across the puddles of water and opened the door, slamming it as she sat down. I followed suit, managing to close the umbrella as I entered. Lightning flashed bright in the sky, followed by a huge crack of boisterous thunder. Amy hastily shoved the keys in the ignition, twisting them to turn the car on.

But all we got was the crank. The lights came on, dully though. _"What?"_ She said with a stunned tone. She twisted the key again, lightly tapping her red boots on the clutch. The car would only crank, and based on what I'd heard from Tails a million times before when the Tornado wouldn't start (especially after a mission), it seemed that the battery was nearly dead.

Amy Rose cursed, which surprised me. She turned, "Looks like we have to walk, Sonic."

"I know. That's gonna be kinda hard," I stared out the window as the rain bombarded the windows and the storm get relatively worse.

"Then let's go now before we're _really_ caught in it," she said, removing the keys and pulling on the door handle. I opened my door and opened the umbrella too, hurrying to shield her from the rain. I was okay with getting wet, but I'm not too sure Amy would like that.

I held out the umbrella to cover her just as we cornered around the building and ran into a drain that might as well have been called Mini Niagara Falls. It was pouring out water like there was no tomorrow. Amy hopped over it first, then got a head start. I pursued her quickly, trying to keep up, even though there was this persistent pain in my lower back. I really needed that box of pain killers. "Man," I panted breathlessly, "I've never felt _this_ tired in my life."

"You sure you'll be okay?" Amy asked, concern written all over her.

I nodded, frowning at the pain. "Yeah," I responded, "I'll be fine. Let's just get to the nearest store."

Amy frowned, "But that store is crummy and expensive. I'd rather shop at a convenient store; it's that bad." I wanted to laugh, but the pain was starting to overwhelm me. All this movement wasn't doing me any good.

The storm raged on, getting worse and worse. I could tell this was just the beginning though.

"Amy," I called over the loud roar of the rain. "Let's play a game called 'Would You Rather?' I gatta _great_ one," I stared at her sarcastically as we stepped past a huge puddle and hurried down the sidewalk, huddled close to keep from getting completely soaked in precipitation. "Would you rather be _stuck_ in this storm on our way to the store a mile from here, or do you wanna pay more to get what you need and quickly dart back to your apartment? To me, the second option is better, considering my legs are—oh!—in pain!" I stumbled forward and Amy caught me. My leg had gone out and was now numb.

Great.

With a sigh, she agreed: "Fine. Only because you're not feeling well."

Together, Amy and I walked along, turning into the tiny parking lot of the local grocery store. "Thank you," I blushed sheepishly. Sonic the Hedgehog—seen walking along in a disgusting parking lot aided by a young pink hedgehog that _could _be his girlfriend. How embarrassing.

But, hey—Amy was strong for her petite size, and it made me rethink a lot of things about her. I sighed in relief, and Amy slid under my arm to help me walk. "You better thank me, you little baby. This is the last time I'm _ever_ stepping foot in this rat hole."

I laughed quietly; it's amazing how dramatic she could be. We walked through the broken slide doors and quickly made our way around the store to grab whatever Amy needed, and some snacks for me. Business was extremely slow, and it was only a few people in the entire store, _including _the workers.

After realizing that I was still in pain, we rushed to the pharmacy counter, which was almost closed. I grabbed my medicine and Amy paid, and we rushed back to the speedy checkout to get the heck outta there. On my way, I noticed the large posters for new movies.

"Hey," I pointed, wobbling along painfully, "Let's see a movie."

"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed, "This isn't the time to worry about movies!" The lights flickered and the doors wobbled by the force of the wind. My chest tightened in slight fear.

How sad.

"C'mon, please! What about our date? It was supposed to be today, and you wanted to get coffee and see a movie. There's a coffee place right over there." I offered, and I could see Amy blush.

"Well, I guess…I guess we could." She said, eyeing the cashier at the register. "How about you get the movie, and I'll grab the coffee."

"Great. I'll meet you at the doors in five minutes?"

"Yeah."

Amy quickly checked out at the register, and scurried along before the coffee shop closed. I hurried into the movie store, glancing at the array of movies on the racks. I knew Amy wouldn't prefer action over romance—but _I_ would—so I searched for a movie containing both genres. It was a difficult task, seemingly more difficult than hitting a moving target with zero fuel in a plane.

But I found one. It looked good, and was a fairly new movie. Hopefully Amy hadn't seen it with her friends, because I hadn't. But then again, it had action written all over the cover. I scurried to the front counter, paid for the movie outta my own pocket and smiled.

Honestly, I was okay with the "date" thing now. I figured—Amy has done all this stuff for me for two weeks almost. It'd only be fair to return the favor by doing something she wanted.

I hobbled to the front, my back still hurting with excruciating pain. How could I be this sore, and I've practically been on bed rest for the past week?

Amy hurried from the coffee shop, just as the manager was closing. I looked to the movie store and saw the worker pull down the bars. "Looks like we finished just as they were closing," I said. "Do you mind watching this?" I handed Amy the movie and she scanned it carefully. "I, um, I know you like romance—so I figured I'd find something that combined our favorite genres."

"Oh," Amy looked up at me with a faint smile. "Thanks, Sonic. That's really considerate of you."

When we left the store and headed home, the storm seemed to be at its worst. The wind howled; rushing past trees and whipping us like animals. We walked for about ten minutes before the storm reached its climax and we were completely soaked with precipitation, even with the umbrella.

The apartment complex was about five minutes away, thank God. I was starting to feel extremely cold—so cold that my body started shivering.

"Here, drink some coffee. It may warm you up," Amy said, probably feeling me shivering.

I sipped some of the drink and nearly spit it out. I think I mentioned to her that I hated coffee, too. We made it to the apartment quickly, carefully going up the stairs and scurrying to her door. She unlocked it and instantly we rushed inside. I slammed the door shut and locked it. Amy faced the door, looking at if she'd seen a ghost. "What?" I asked, turning around to look at the door. Then I realized it was me she was staring at.

I looked down at myself. Mud covered my soaked jeans and shoes, my shirt stuck to me like I'd magically glued it on, and my coat was heavy on my thin figure. My azure quills drooped down to my tail, and I was even shivering like a maniac.

"Oh my God" was all Amy could manage as we stood there frozen in place, panting like we just ran a marathon. Felt like I did, because I was exhausted.

"Did…Did we just…?"

Amy laughed and dropped her bags on the floor, "I think we did, Sonic."

"Wow." I shrugged outta my coat and sneezed, palming my side in pain. "Great," I snorted, "I feel a cold comin' on. And my body _aches._"

"Are you feeling any pain?"

"_Yes._"

"Okay. Go change, and I'll warm up a chilidog. You haven't had your drink, either." Amy dragged her things into the kitchen, while I headed to the back to change. I was freezing my butt off, trying to find any clothes in the suitcase Tails had brought me. I dug in every compartment of the suitcase, looking for something that was warm and snug. Every other place I'd searched was empty.

Nothing.

There was nothing in my suitcase.


	5. purple sweatpants and funny hairdos

**Sonic X Amy: I'll Never Let You Go**

V: Purple Sweatpants and Funny Hairdos

_Amy_

It had been approximately fifteen minutes since we got back. Sonic and I were both exhausted beyond measure, and I knew the Wind was in serious pain. I was in the kitchen; Sonic in the bedroom.

The clothes from the dryer were hot against my fur, which got me thinking about how it was the exact opposite in the house. I walked over to the stove and opened it slightly. While turning it on, I sipped some of my coffee. The stove wouldn't heat anywhere but the front of my apartment, so I needed raise the temp in the hall for the back. Thunder continued to boom outside, and the nearly pitch black house lit up with white light.

After returning to the laundry, I pulled out my clothes from the dryer and inhaled the lemony scent. Then I went for Sonic's clothes. As I looked around for his bunch, I could only see purple outfits. Purple tees, violet thermals, bright purple sweatpants.

"Hm," I frowned, "I don't remember buying this at the mall." I leaned back to check my basket of clothes. Most of the outfits were colors that Sonic wouldn't _dare _put on his body. Confused, I turned back to the hot clothes in the dryer to scrutinize them further.

Then it clicked. I didn't buy these outfits; one reason—they're _purple_, they remind me of Rouge.

The rest of the purple outfits were _Sonic's _clothes.

"Amy," there was a sneeze, a cough, and then his raspy voice, "Have you seen my clothes?" How ironic. He asks for them _just_ as I pulled the clothing out of the dryer.

I froze, bit my lip, and frowned. "Uh…_sure!_" I replied, unsure how to break the news to him.

"Thank God—can you bring me a pair of sweatpants and a thermal? I'm freezing in here!"

I inched forward to the guest bedroom, nervous to tell Sonic he had _purple _clothes to wear for the rest of the evening. "Um, about that, Sonic…" I said before cornering into his room. But I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him sitting in front of his suitcase.

His furry blue legs were spread to allow space for his bag. The thing was—he wore nothing but a pair of dark sapphire boxer-briefs. I felt my face heat up tremendously and the Blue Blur looked at me to continue my sentence.

I was at such a loss for words. It was like my jaw locked in place, with my mouth opened wide in a gape.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me with sincere eyes and I chuckled nervously. Crap, I feel stupid.

"I, um, I accidentally threw your clothes with mine…and, um, they're…they're _purple…_"

"_No_."

"What?" I asked, chuckling and holding out the neon purple sweatpants for him to take. He backed up slowly, bumping into the counter.

"No way in he—I'm _not _puttin' those things on, Rose!" He snatched them from me and held them against his body. "Oh my God!" He laughed and nearly cried because those happened to be his favorite pair of sweatpants. "My sweatpants, Amy—my sweatpants are _ruined_! _And you _shrunk _them along with all my other clothes_! Don't you know you're not supposed to mix blues with pinks?!"

"Oh, don't be such a big baby! You're crying about some _pants_! Be a man—"

"_Hedgehog_!" He cried out in correction, limping into the living room. "Men don't wear pink _or _purple!"

"You're not a man, you're a teenaged hedgehog!"

"Well, _I _don't do purple, Rose! And for your information, I am twenty-one years old! _Three_ years older than you, so _ha!"_

"Wow, you're twenty-one?" I paused our little "quarrel" to reconsider. He placed his hands on his hips, pursed his lips, and furrowed his blue brow.

"For someone who's so in love with me, you sure don't know much about my personal life." I couldn't help but blush at the comment. I already knew my love for Sonic was pretty apparent, but being told it was (especially by _Sonic_—hello? _SONIC_) made me feel a little shy for a reason unknown.

"Oh, whatever!" I laughed and he sighed. "Just wear them for tonight and we can go to the mall once the storm clears up tomorrow."

"I refuse!" He folded his furry biceps and lifted his chin in the air.

"Sonic!" I put a hand on my hip and glared at him.

"Amy!" He partially mocked me and glared back. I pressed the outfit to his tanned belly and his mouth curved down into a small frown. "Nah-uh! Not wearing it!"

"Yes you are!" I stepped forward. He stepped backed.

"I am a grown hedgehog, therefore I can make my own decisions, and I choose _not _to wear that disgustingly annoying purple outfit!"

"You'd rather go naked and freeze?" Amy raised a brow.

"That's what the heater is for!" He limped from the kitchen and I followed. "You know, we need to put the movie in."

"You're stupid. And yes, we do."

"_You're _stupid. And I'm not putting those pajamas on."

"Put the clothes on, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Ooh, so now we're getting to full names?"

"OLGILVIE MAURICE HEDGEHOG!" I couldn't help but laugh at how petty we were being. I sighed and said, "You are _such_ a child."

"Am not." He smirked.

"Are too." This boy was really playing with me.

"Do I _have _to wear this outfit?" He sighed in defeat, after ten minutes of trying to get him to cooperate.

"Um, _yeah…_? I don't wanna see you—though it _would_ be kinda nice to—walking around my house naked. By the way, here's your milk. Remember to drink it all. Substitute it for your coffee if you want." I tossed the large bottle of white liquid to the blue hedgehog and he raised his unbroken arm to catch it.

The Fastest Thing Alive slowly walked into the bedroom with a whiny sigh and his outfit. "I hate you for this, Amy," he playfully muttered, though it was loud enough for me to hear. The door shut and I placed my hands on my hips. What a sad little hedgie.

"Yeah," I replied loudly, "Totally feelin' the love here, Sonic!"

After about a quarter of an hour, the apartment started to get a little toasty. I removed the blanket from my body and stretched. Sonic hadn't come from his room yet and I was afraid he'd died of embarrassment.

My horror was short-lived, though. Just as I was about to turn the heat down a degree, the blue hedgehog wobbled out of the room completely covered by purple-ness! I held in my laughter for a good two seconds as he stepped into the living room with humiliation.

Sonic, the world's fastest (and by far the bluest) hedgehog stepped out of his temporary bedroom in bright purple sweatpants that hugged his skinny waist and a hot purple thermal that had gone from an extra-large to a medium size. Sonic had a small torso in comparison to his long legs, making the shirt raise and exposed a little of his abdomen.

I burst into another fit of giggles as he stomped to the couch and sat. His thermal bunched up more, exposing more of his belly. "Like you said, Amy—_totally _feelin' the love here!" He frowned.

"Aw, don't be such a wimp. Real hogs wear pink and purple!"

"No they _don't_!" he protested, picking at the thermal with a face that looked like he ate the sourest candy on Mobius. "Can you turn the air down more? It feels like Blaze came in and lit the house on fire."

"I just did," I responded, "The heat should go down a bit more in a minute." I went to sit down by him on the couch, and the blue hedgehog sneered at me playfully. "Oh, get over yourself, Sonikku."

"I look…gay!" he cried, throwing his hands in the air. I could only laugh.

I snorted and folded my arms, "What do _you_ have against gay people?"

"Nothing, but—Hey!" he gasped after finally realizing what I was implying, "I am _not_ gay!" He sighed, settling under the covers.

"You sure about that? I mean, with all the times you spent cramped in a tiny garage with a younger fox, one would think—"

"Shut _up_!" he huffed, and I could see a huge blush forming on his face. Then there was an awkward silence between us. Sonic broke it before I could. "You put the movie in?"

"Yeah, I did. I think the remote is underneath you, though," I pointed to him and his raised up for a moment. "I'll go make some popcorn while you look for it."

I got up and scurried to the pantry, where all the canned and nonperishable goods were. The popcorn was on the top shelf, just outta my reach. I grabbed my stool and climbed to the top. My hands searched for a minute or two and Sonic called, "I found the remote, Ames!" I turned to poke my head behind the wall, trying to get a look at Sonic.

Subconsciously I was grabbing for the popcorn box, but while doing so it plummeted to the floor with a loud _smack!_ "You okay?" Sonic called.

"I'm okay, hold on!" I slid my hand in the fallen box of popcorn and grabbed three bags. If only I had three microwaves to pop all of them at once. I sighed. That meant I'd have to get up every three minutes to switch out the popcorn. And by the time I took them all out, the first bag would be stale.

"Oh well," I shrugged, placing the largest bowl I owned on the counter next to the microwave. The first bag came out steaming. I switched and went back in to enjoy three minutes of previews.

By the time I had the entire bowl filled with all three bags of popcorn Sonic was calling for me to hurry. Into the living room I hastily walked, carrying an orange bowl the size of the pillow Sonic propped his ankle on. His had his arm rested on the back of the couch. I sat down, so close that our legs were rubbing together, and rested the bowl on both of us.

He looked at me and took some popcorn. "Now that I think about it, this movie's kinda old," he murmured just as the beginning of the film began with a few army jeeps riding along a sandy dust road out in another country. A crew consisting of three hawk soldiers sat silently in the car, carrying along with them a nicely-dressed fox of great style and dignity.

"It's fine. I've actually seen this movie before." I smiled sheepishly, "But it's really good so I'll watch it again."

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't sure so I just grabbed it, hoping you hadn't seen it. I haven't—" he murmured just as a deafening (not really) explosion occurred onscreen. The woman driving stepped from the car, yelling for the nicely-dressed guy to stay inside. Suddenly bullets filled the car and each of the soldiers was shot down.

Then a huge flash appeared outside my window and thunder boomed.

Just when I thought the storm was dying down, it began to get worse. "Well, ain't that great? Another storm to follow up the last one. Next thing you know the lights'll go—"

Another flash of lightning came and the lights (and movie) cut off. I sat there wide-eyed and I swear my jaw hit the floor. I could feel Sonic gaping next to me too as we stared at the black screen. Little to no light poured in, save for random flashes from outside, but other than that it was pitch black in my apartment. "Amy," Sonic whispered after a second, "You pay the light bill recently?"

I got up and felt around for the coffee table. I actually paid it yesterday, so it had to be a blackout due to the storm. "Uh-huh," I nodded as I carefully made my way to the back to grab a flashlight.

Sonic threw his hands in the air and groaned, "Come _on_, man!"

"Hold on, stay right there. I'm going to get my lighter."

"A lighter?"

"Candles," I replied. My lighter was resting on the kitchen counter when I walked in to grab a few candles.

For some unknown reason, I keep a stock of candles in my pantry. Maybe I do it for reasons like this or just so I don't have to run to the candle shop in downtown Station Square to get candles. I always save up for them, since they're so expensive.

Sonic sat quietly and watched me as I flicked the metal lighter open and the flame burned the wick to life. It flickered gently as I set it down in front of him on the carpet, which wasn't a smart idea now that I think about it. I looked at him for a moment, noticing his nose was scrunched up. "You okay?"

"Just _peachy_," he replied sarcastically but smiled as a sign that he didn't mean to be like that. "At least it can get some air. It feels so cramped in that stupid cast." There was a small pause and Sonic shifted uncomfortably, trying to position his ankle so it wouldn't hurt. "I think all that running is finally getting to me," he whined loudly after a second. "What time is it?" I turned to look at the clock nearest the door.

"Clock says…five PM."

"I swear I thought it was later," he mumbled, "It's just so dark." I shook my head, unaware that he wasn't looking at me. He probably couldn't even see me it was so dark.

I grabbed for my phone and dialed for Sonic's counterpart. He dragged out in a sing-song type of voice, "Whooo're you caaaalling?"

"I need to talk to Richard." With the phone in between my ear and shoulder, I gently brushed my hand around Sonic's removable foot cast. I whispered, "Let me see your foot," as the phone rang. I undid the clasp that bound his foot in the blue cast, and with a _click_, it popped open and revealed a fat, slightly purple foot with clamped-together fur.

He flared his unseen nostrils as his sign of pain, and I gently took his wrapped up foot in my hands.

Shadow picked up his phone (_finally_) and I nicely ordered, "Put your son on the phone, please."

"_Amy?" _He asked.

"Yup, I need to talk to Richi for a second. Has to do with Sonic," I smiled lightly and stood to walk into the kitchen, where Sonic's "milk" sat near the oven. He probably needed to take some of his pills.

"_One second," _he sighed and by that voice I could tell he was probably in the middle of something important. Or he could've been sleeping.

Knowing Shadow and how he doesn't really sleep all too often, I chose the first option.

Within a few seconds I heard shuffling and other weird noises. He knocked on something, probably Richi's bedroom door. Then there was music (_loud_ music) that blasted through his room's sound system, and I could faintly here Striker in the back beating on something and shouting. Richi's little girlfriend (Eon, I think her name was) was laughing. And the bat I needed to talk to was right next to the phone.

"What's that noise?" Sonic whispered with a sour face and I shrugged.

"Music and Striker being…weird, I guess. I have no clue. Do you know what they're doing?" I asked, masking the phone. Suddenly I heard the little bat's voice answer the phone:

"_Richard-Thomas speaking," _I almost blushed because I found it so cute how his name was abnormally long, but it fit his personality well.

"Richi, hey, it's Amy. I'm callin' about Sonic's ankle."

"_Yeah, what's up? Is he having problems with it?"_

"You havin' problems with it?" I directed my question to the Blue Blur, but he shrugged and shook his head. "He said he's fine, but he's in a lot of pain right now."

"_Shut it up, Strikes; I'm on the phone," _the music cut off and Richi continued, _"Now you said he was in pain?"_

"Yeah, he's sitting in front of me and he keeps repositioning it. I gave him his medicine and he already took some pills, but so far it's not working. His entire foot is almost purple, too." I took a good look at his foot.

"_Hmph," _I could tell he was thinking about this by the way he 'hmph'ed, _"Swelling occurs when there's too much fluid building up in the foot muscles. Does the foot itself hurt, or is it just the ankle when he steps around?"_

"Is the foot hurting or just the ankle?"

"The entire foot."

"The entire foot, Richi. What causes it—swelling, I mean?" I asked.

"_Well, in Sonic's case, it's most likely a poor diet, walking or standing too long, or muscle injury. Has he walked around the house recently?"_ And that made me think back to earlier when we were out in the room. We walked at least two miles to get to the store, and another two miles to get back.

"Yeah, how's _four miles_ sound, bruh?" Sonic answered sarcastically, rubbing his calf gently.

"Four _miles?!" _The white bat nearly dropped the phone.

Sonic shrugged, "Hey, at least my leg's okay now. It went out earlier, remember?"

"_What were you guys doing, trying to see how far he could go before his foot _fell off_?" _Richi asked with a small chuckle.

"Well, it was storming outside and Sonic didn't want me walking out there alone. So he came with me, but my car decided it wanted to die on us (inconveniently at such a time as then) and we had to walk to the nearest store."

"_Well, don't do that again, please. What's his foot lookin' like right now?" _I glanced at it and cringed.

"Still fat and purple," I answered.

"Hey!" Sonic protested, "My foot has feelings, y'know?"

"_But your face won't once I break it, Sonic." _Richi threatened playfully, but Sonic only rolled his eyes. _"Yeah, just let him take a breather for a day or two. Keep his foot elevated for half an hour, thrice a day and preferably above the level of his heart. Four miles is too much for his ankle, so don't let him walk, except to use the bathroom and shower. I want you to massage his foot often. Since it's in this cast twenty-four/seven, maybe every other night before he falls asleep would be good."_

"Yeah, sure…got it," I answered, and the bat continued one last time:

"_If he's having any other problems, just call me. I'll be over tomorrow to check things out. Oh, and you might wanna talk to Tails about your car battery, too. I'd look at it myself but I'm busy with Striker and Eon. So I'll be over tomorrow around three, okay?"_

"Okay. Thanks so much, Richi. Alright, bye," I hung up the phone and looked at Sonic's calm, dark figure. As the candle burned between us, I could see the pain was clearly etched on his furry features. I could see he was trying to cope with the aches in his foot. His emerald green orbs flicked in my direction and I blushed, feeling a little guilty to have let him come to the store with me.

"What?" He asked, brows rising in question. I shook my head. The candle in front of us barely gave off any light, so I grabbed another from the coffee table and lit it. The whole time he was suspiciously eyeing my lighter.

"What?" I finally asked.

"N-Nothing, jus'…How'd you get that lighter?" Sonic asked, and I could sense he was hinting at cigarettes.

"It's from the candle shop downtown. I thought it was cute," I sat a larger candle in between us and he stared at it. "So I did what a bunch of other shoppers would do—I bought it."

Sonic nodded and that conversation ended. The bowl of popcorn sat by his side, but it was close enough for me to steal a handful.

"Hm," I smiled faintly. Sonic shifted and asked:

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. The situation we're in right now…"

"The electricity going out?"

"Yeah, thanks to you, birdbrain." Sonic gasped and I laughed at him "Seriously…it just reminded me of the times Cream and I'd build a little fort and camp out in here. We'd do it whenever she would stay over for the night, and we'd be up till dawn it seemed, just telling stories and watching old romance movies."

"When was that?"

"I was pretty young, maybe when I was sixteen. Cream was old enough to care for herself, even though she was only ten, but Vanilla thought her and Cheese would need company whenever she went out. So she sent her to me during the weekends."

"Oh. Where was I?" The lightning outside flashed, and I got a glimpse of blue in front of me. He was staring back at me, and I felt my heart beat faster.

I sighed, glancing at the candle that flickered below me before answering, "Doing what you do best; saving the world from being taken over by an idiotic genius and eventual mass destruction. You were too focused on roaming free…" I didn't finish that sentence, but I took he got what I was going to say. To change subjects, I brightened and exclaimed, "We should make a fort!"

"By 'we' you mean 'you', right?" Sonic asked and I laughed. He was right, actually. With his ankle broken, he couldn't do much. I smiled faintly and Sonic sighed, "But seriously—a fort, Amy?" I could see his face in my mind; Sonic's eyebrow was cocked in confusion.

"What? What's wrong with a fort?" I asked with a chuckle and he couldn't help but copy me. "Come on, it'll be fun." He exhaled sharply from his nostrils (I'd noticed that was his lazy version of a chuckle—something you'd see often from him) and whispered a tiny "fine."

I giggled happily and bounced up, scampering to the back for some sheets and heavy, inanimate objects. Within ten minutes, I rushed into the living room with two thick warm comforters, a thin white sheet, eighty billion cushiony pillows, some duct tape, and a few of my old textbooks to keep the fort from sagging. "It'll be _huge_," I grinned excitedly as I circled the room, positioning the couch in the correct place so the sheet wouldn't sag, "Just like Cream and I used to make them!"

The blue hedgehog managed to sit himself on the love seat while I laid the sheet down on the carpet. I spread it out until it couldn't stretch anymore, and then I surrounded most of it with pillows. The space I left open would serve as our tunnel out of the fort. As I grabbed for the comforter, I could feel Sonic's emerald orbs following me around the room, and I felt my face heat up tremendously. I turned the couch around so that the back of it was facing the wall.

I flipped the king sized comforter over the back of the couch and placed a biology textbook and a Mobian literature book on each corner. At the other end of the comforter, I stretched it until it touched the wall, before putting a large piece of duct tape over those corners. The comforter rose above the TV, so when it came back on, we could continue watching the movie.

My masterpiece was almost finished. Smiling, I pulled the couch back a little so the comforter didn't sag. Once I was finished, I stood in front of Sonic and clapped, "_Voilà!_"

Sonic smiled in admiration as he examined my creation. He pursed his lips and nodded, clapping. "Bravo, Amy, bravo."

I bowed playfully and proudly shouted; "Thank you, thank you," before laughing. Sonic slid from his seat and managed to crawl into the fort. It was warm inside compared to the freezing temperature outside the pillows and blankets. I crawled in after the Blue Wind and he sat comfortably in front of the three large candles that lit the space and filled it with pleasant aromas.

"It _is_ huge," he mumbled. "This is _nice_," Sonic nodded, looking around the fort and glancing at me with a sincere smile. I sat on the other side of the candles and nodded. The fort was airy and spacious, giving us room to do whatever we wanted. "And it smells like cake," he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

"That's the vanilla candle," I replied. After doing so much work, I got a little thirsty, so I went back to the kitchen for my coffee.

"Really, Amy? Coffee and popcorn? That's not a weird combo at all," I could hear hints of more sarcasm coming from the male hedgehog wearing purple and smiled as I sipped some of my drink. It wasn't as hot as when I got it.

"Says the one who eats chilidogs with medicine."

"There's nothing wrong with that," he answers me and I shrug.

"Sonic, you're so complicated," I sigh playfully.

"So I've been told by others," he mumbles with a slight chuckle.

I turned to face him for a moment, taking in his silly appearance. The only problem about it was his hair and how it didn't really match his outfit. But how does hair match an outfit? It takes skill to figure out the answer, so daringly I say: "I wanna play with your quills."

"What?" Sonic asked me, almost astonished I even composed such a statement. I giggled and he looked at me like I just shot him in the chest. "You wanna what?" He raised his hands above his head as a sorry attempt to protect his azure spikes. "You wanna _play_ with my _hair_?"

"Yeah, it'll entertain me for a bit. C'mon, Sonikku, it'll be fun! You'll like the result, I promise." I smiled big and he made that sour face again. After thirty seconds of tugging at his quills and asking to play with them, Sonic finally sighed with a small "whatever." Goes to show his temper was a little short. With a tiny squeal of joy, I pat the spot by my feet for him to sit. He did so and instantly I put my hands to good use, twisting and pulling blue spines every which way to sculpt in the way I like.

"Ow! Hey!" He shouted and twitched, signifying that his head was quite tender. I could only laugh and call him a baby, because that's what he was at this moment. "Amy, watchmyears, _watchmyears_—Watch. My. _Ears_!" he squeaked and I lightly tickled his left one. The poor hedgehog could only protest, shuddering wildly as I tickled him. Somehow he managed to ignore the tugging of his quills, while I managed to yank the tough ones down and sideways and upward.

"Y'know…" Sonic trailed for a minute, "I'm kinda glad we did that today."

"Did what?" I looked in his direction.

"Went to the store together. I had fun, honestly. Felt great to get out the house. Even though were walking in the rain and my leg hurt like crap," he chuckled and I tagged along.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you come along with me."

"But you didn't need to go alone, not in a storm like that one," Sonic mumbled and jumped as I yanked at a particularly kinky one near his neck area. But I stopped in my tracks after what he said finally registered in my brain.

I pulled my hands away and tilted my head slightly.

Sonic turned his lithe body to face me, poking his quills in wonder. "Why'd you stop? That actually felt kinda good to my head."

My eyes bored into his. "I didn't need to go alone, or you didn't want me to leave?" I questioned, though it came as a whisper. I knew Sonic heard me by the way he looked, and I could tell it struck something in him. What it was my words struck, though, I had no clue.

Sonic opened his mouth and closed it, unsure of what to say. Before he came up with an answer, I cut him off, continuing to mold his hair into some stylish shape: "Well…at least you had a good time. I'm glad we got to go together, though that was a crappy date." I smiled. The only thing I could hear from him was a slight stutter, as if he was still stunned by my changing the subject so quickly.

"Eh," Sonic shrugged, finally recovering from his mental paralysis, and he responded, "I've been on worse. I'm sure you have too, right?"

I froze. They were only crappy because they weren't with him. That was something I couldn't tell him, though, or he'd be creeped out. "Right, Amy?"

"Wha—? Oh, psh, yeah—of course." I waved my hand and rolled my eyes. "Plenty of dates have gone horribly wrong, _trust_ me."

"Oh yeah? Like when?"

"Huh?" I asked, "Wait; hold that thought—I need a brush and my comb." I scooted out from the fort, pacing quickly to the back to my bathroom to grab a brush.

"So what was your question?" I asked when I popped back into our little space.

"What dates went wrong for you?" Sonic asked, with his multiple quills all over the place on his head.

"I can't remember because they were so long ago. It was when you were gone, I remember that. I had to keep myself occupied. I worried about your safety even when everyone told me not to." I'm sure I sounded enchanted when I answered him, because my mind was in a different moment.

"You used to," Sonic paused, "worry about me?"

"Yeah, but I was younger and stupid for thinking you weren't gonna come home, so never mind. What about you? What horrible dates have you been on?" I asked when I returned to reality.

"The worst was with Bunnie Rabbot and Antoine, and I'm sure you know that one. Ow, be a little gentler," he groaned with a low slur for a voice.

I actually had heard that story from when Rouge and Sonia (Sonic's sister) would gossip, but I wanted to hear it from Sonic's perspective. Those girls could spread stories faster than Sonic could run, and those stories were bound to be sprinkled with little lies. "No, actually," I answered, "What happened?"

"Oh, it ended horribly," Sonic chuckled. "Bunnie had been spying on Antoine for a few days because she suspected he was cheating on him with some rich, high-ranked fox from overseas. So she somehow found me and asked if I could help in catching him with the girl. I agreed to go out on a date with her and pay for everything, and in return she'd pay me back for everything, and even buy me a new pair of shoes."

"Don't you love your old shoes, though?" I asked, combing the top quills upward.

"Yeah, and I told her that, but she insisted I get another pair. Besides, I only need upgrades on my sneakers and they're pretty much brand spankin' new. Anyway, we went to the most expensive restaurant in town. I could tell it wasn't gonna end well (for me, at least) the moment I stepped into that place."

I chuckled, "Why'd you think that?"

"Because Bunnie was all over me, trying to make Antoine jealous. Did I forget to mention he sat a table away from us? _Yeah_, he did. And the entire time he was glaring at me like a lion would meat," Sonic threw his gloved hands in the air.

"Ohoho!" I grinned. "Seems to me like Bunnie's plan worked."

"Yeah, that was until we ordered our food. You see, I was supposed to pay for everything, right? Two meals and a desert cost me my entire wallet."

"How much did you bring?" I asked with wide-eyes.

"Three hundred buckos. I'd just saved the world again, and back then people didn't take rings so I had to exchange them for cash. Man, I had worked hard for those things, too."

"_No_," I said.

"Oh yeah, and the meal was crap, too. I was supposed to act all love-y dove-y kiss and hug-y, but apparently it wasn't working to well. Bunnie continued with the plan anyway, talking and eating all of the ice cream and occasionally feeding me some."

"So what happened in the end?"

"It was just his cousin visiting from abroad, and I'd wasted three hundred dollars on the crappiest piece of steak, and Bunnie never paid me back, and I never got any shoes, and Bunnie and Antoine ditched me, and they got married. Well, the last one wasn't _that_ bad, but they still didn't keep their word."

"Aw, poor Sonikku. We can buy a new pair of shoes when we go to the mall tomorrow. And I've got great news. You're finished!" I finally finished playing with his hair to be satisfied.

The end result was…

Well, they managed to stay in place when I was done, which was good enough for me. Sonic sighed with joy, glad that I was done "perfecting" his do.

"Oh my," I lightly clasped my teeth together and cocked a brow. "Don't you look…different."

"Is that supposed to be a good thing, Amy?" I could hear his voice get nervous. In all honesty, Sonic looked the best he's ever looked since he was dropped off here at the apartment. Don't get me wrong; the old style looked great, but this looked…way past cool.

"Who says that anymore?" Sonic asked, cocking a brow and smirking. It took me a second to realize I just said that aloud.

"Hey," I stuck out my tongue, "You used to say it so don't complain, mister!" I, too, got a tongue.

Sonic cocked a brow and asked, "Well, am I gonna sit here and wait till it falls down or can I see my new do?"

The thought to get a mirror for the Blur had never crossed my mind; maybe it was because I was too focused on how incredibly handsome he looked to go grab one. "H-Hold still a sec—I'll get you a mirror."

"Okay," he nodded. He sat there as I scampered to the back to find a mirror. There was bound to be one on my dresser. When I gave it to Sonic, the hedgehog gasped in amazement. A short but large quill stood proud in the air, while tinier, longer ones dangled from the sides of his head. The rest of the quills were meshed together as one humongous spike and pulled back.

A tiny "whoa" escaped the Wind's mouth as he stared wide-eyed into the reflection of himself. "Amy…" he trailed off before remember he needed to say something, "Whoa…Amy…" He trailed again.

"Yeah…?" I continued, "Do you like it?"

Pause. "I look funny."

That was his response before he smiled up at me. "Yeah, I look really…_funny_, I guess. I mean, it's nice, but it's not my style," he poked the standing spike and I sighed with a shake of my head.

"Well, dear hedgehog, I happen to like it. But I think it makes your head look _huge_." Sonic glared at me through the mirror for that one. I giggled lightly and he turned to face me.

"I like it, honestly. I mean, I could get used to it." He smiled lightly and then continued with, "Thanks, Ames."

"…No problem, Sonic. It won't last long, though, so enjoy it while you can," my voice got louder as I stepped farther away from him to return the mirror to my dresser and threw away my coffee. "Wanna play cards?" I yelled.

"Um, sure?" He sounded unsure, so I just grabbed the deck from my closet. As I was doing so, my accidentally bumped my old stereo and knocked it from the shelf. I grimaced as it landed with a large _thump! _and I picked it up. "Amy!" Sonic called for me, "You okay?"

I took a look at my old stereo and answered, "Yeah! I-I'm fine." I walked back into the living room and crawled into the fort. "I found my old stereo, so I figured we could listen to music while we play. So what's goin' first; Go Fish, Egyptian Rat Slap, BS, or Pig?"


	6. stereos and bets

**Sonic X Amy: I'll Never Let You Go**

VI: Stereos and Bets

_Sonic_

"Quick question—what's Pig?"

"We can play that game last and I'll explain it then. Five or seven for Go Fish?"

"Seven." I pulled my tight thermal down. It kept bunching up since I first put it on. I sighed, looking down at my pajamas and saying sarcastically, "Purple pajamas and a sick hairdo. I've just got it goin' on, right?"

Amy nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that's a good look for you."

"Oh please. It's just the fact that I look like a girl, and I'm starting to _feel _like one, too. Girls talk about boys and dating and what they look like twenty-four/seven and watch chick flicks at slumber parties! I feel like I'm doing that right now! But, hey, it's kinda fun."

"You find it fun?"

"N-Not the, y'know, _feeling-like-a-girl_ thing, but the, erm, hanging out, um, in a fort, heh, with…oh whatever!" I flailed my hands in defeat and sighed. Amy giggled in front of me and I stuck my tongue out at her.

My foot's still throbbing and partially numb, but I ignored it the best I could. As I sat in front of the three candles in our spacious, makeshift fortress, I watched Amy pass out seven cards for both of us. "Turn the stereo on for me? I haven't used it in years, so the batteries should be good." I clicked the 'ON' button and it popped.

Amy twisted one of the dials to the get it to right radio station, then she turned it down. Adele's "Rolling in the Deep" filled the air and I took a glance at my cards.

Boy did I have a crappy deck.

Amy looked like she won the lottery with her cards, and my hopes of winning dropped dramatically as she placed two pairs down; one pair of aces and another of threes. "You go first since I dealt them out."

"Okay. You gotta six?"

"Go Fish," she smirked. I picked up a card from the floor's deck and got a ten. "You have a nine?"

"Nada, grab a card." As she grabbed her next card, I gazed at my own deck. I had a ten, seven, four, jack, king, ace, two, and a five. I might as well start in order. "Hand over that ten, Rose," I ordered, pointing at her.

She chuckled and pulled a card from her deck. "Here's a ten."

"Wait, _what_?" I took it and looked at her in astonishment. I gotta pair? "Wow. Didn't expect that." I sat back and pulled a ten out of my deck, placing it next to the ten Amy gave me. "Alright! I need a seven, ma'am."

"Go fish in the deck, sir."

"Dang." I picked up a jack and grinned. "Never mind," I said as I placed my pair down. Amy groaned. I had six cards, but she still had three.

"_We could've had it all!"_ Adele's raw voice sang. I sang along to the chorus of the song, bobbing my head side to side. My voice wouldn't allow me to hit such high notes, so I took it down an octave. Amy gaped at me in amazement. There were a lot of things she didn't know I could do, I'm guessing. Singing was one of those things, apparently.

"You know this song? Oh, I need a five." She said, turning the radio up some.

"Yeah, of course. It comes on the radio all the time. I _do _listen to the radio sometimes. And here's your five." Five cards left for me and Amy left with one.

"Oh, well, yeah; you are a DJ. And if I lose this card, I win."

"_Rolling in the deep! You had my heart inside your hand, but you played it, you played it, you played it, you play it to the beat…"_

"I just collect disks and spin on the casino's turntables in the basement," I shrugged; "Not much of a big deal. I thought you knew. Gimme a four?"

I had four cards left, and Amy had none.

She won. The pink hedgehog clapped and whooped while I sat there and glared at her. She laughed at my facial expression and I pursed my lips, "Just gotta rub it in, don't you?"

"Oh, yes—I have to." She laughed and I waved her off.

"Okay, lady, next game. ERS, so I can beat the crap outta you," I chuckled as she began dealing out the entire deck to us.

"Ooh, violent are we?" She asked playfully, eyes focused on the cards. Even though there were only three candles in our fort, I could see inside it clear as day.

"_And that was Adele," _said the DJ. Surprisingly, the station was just getting done with commercials._ "With her hit single '_Rolling in the Deep_'! Comin' up next is the Unlimited Gravity remix of Ellie Goulding's '_Lights_' on Central City's hottest hip-hop/R&B station, POWER 104.5!"_

"To think this station would have short commercials," Amy shook her head as she dealt out the first card.

"They lie to everyone all the time. People are better off listening to Sirius than the actual radio," I quickly flip my card over as it lands on the blanket below us. Amy follows by hurriedly placing her first card face-up, and the song blares from the radio. I twist the dial and the volume decreases slightly. Of all the remixes I'd heard for this song, this was the best. The original dubstep version came second.

"Well, not many people have Sirius," Amy responded as I flipped a card over.

"…_And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat," _I tapped my good foot and hummed along.

"Yeah, I know." We continued to flip cards until a sandwich came along. I slapped my hand down quicker than Amy did and pulled the cards in my direction. She groaned in defeat and I whooped. "Hey, don't get mad just because I deserve to beat you in this game. Don't hate the player, hate the game."

"You're goin' down," Amy threatened, doing the 'I'm watching you' gesture with her two fingers. I cocked an eyebrow and flipped another card. _Jack_, queen, _four_ and _eight_, seven, _four_, nine, _three_, two, _nine_, jack, _king_—

"Oh my God this is a _good_ one. And I'm 'bout to grab 'em all!" I grinned, feeling my heart beat against my ribcage. That would happen whenever a good deck of cards came along.

Ace, _four, ten, eight, queen_—

"I'm gonna make you _eat_ your words, Sonic," Amy stared intently at the pile as it increased.

"Pysh, yeah, _sure_."Two, three, _eight, _four, _fo—_

_SLAM! _Amy's hand came down and nearly ripped mine off in the process as she shouted triumphantly and slid all twenty-three cards into her deck of cards. "What, are you serious?!" I shrieked at the ceiling and Amy laughed.

"Mwahahaha!" She laughed evilly and said, "I told ya so!" She pointed and stuck out her tongue. I felt humiliated.

"Oh, I hate you for this, Amy Rose, you rascal!"

She gasped playfully, "How dare you?! I'm gonna make you regret that!"

"Oh puh-lease! I'm gonna make sure _that_ won't happen." I said as I flipped down an ace. "Starting _now_."

Amy grinned and put down a seven. I countered her attack with a ten and she slammed the floor with a jack. Keenly gazing straight into her emerald orbs, I grunted and placed down a four. Gladly, Amy took the small amount of cards and smirked.

"How much you wanna bet I'm gonna win?" I asked, and she put down a seven.

Amy scoffed, "Nothing! Do you see my monstrous amount of cards compared to your sorry excuse for a deck? I think I have this in the bag, Sonic!" Well, Amy was right. I only had a quarter of the deck left and she had the rest. But that didn't mean I didn't have a chance at winning this heated game. "But I'll play your little game," she answered with a smile. "If I win, you have to clean my house for an entire week once you're better at walking. Of course, I'll supply you with food and a bed to sleep in for that time, but you have to clean everything in my apartment."

_Oh._

That's pretty risky, even for me. But if I could save the world countless times, then I could _definitely _survive housecleaning for seven days. "That's fine, but let's discuss my terms for when _I _win." I grinned. Amy nodded, pursing her lips and folding her arms.

"Confidence; I like that," she said and I continued:

"_When _I win," I smirked, "You must do anything and _everything_ I say for one week."

"Hm," Amy nodded, shuffling her cards absentmindedly. "It's dicey," she muttered, "but I like it. Serves as a challenge for me." Amy Rose hummed as she massaged her nonexistent beard, and I couldn't help but laughing. Then, out of the blue, she pointed to me seriously, squinting her eyes, "Sonic, you've got yourself a deal!"

As Ellie Goulding sang her heart out, we flipped cards like madmen. My arm must've been racing a mile a minute, but the whole time I was staring intently at the cards, waiting—watching for my prey.

_Four_six_ace_seventwothreenine_ni_—

_SLAM!_ It was mine.

_Nine_eight_ace_queen_king_jack_ki—_

_BAM!_ That came to me too.

"Oh, I so hate you right now," Amy grumbled, now noticing I had more than half the deck and she was rapidly losing cards.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game," I smirked and she stuck her tongue out.

ERS can go on forever, but for us it'd only been ten minutes. For people with normal speed, the entire game could last thirty minutes before someone finally started gaining cards. For Amy and me—we could have this game finished in three minutes tops.

We'd slam the floor every five to ten seconds, and either one of us would get cards.

As we entered the last few minutes of the game, Amy began to get a little harsher with her slaps. I was quicker than her by a long shot, but even she had her moments when her brain would act faster than mine would.

But either way, I was winning. She only had ten cards left, and if she went out I won. I laid down a jack, and she laid down an ace. That meant four cards from me. I quickly flipped over four cards, landing seven, four, five, and king.

Three from Amy. I stared at her and the cards with such intensity that I could've burned a hole through her pretty pink head. She flipped over one card; a king, and I raced for it.

_THWACK!_

The pink hedgehog was quick enough to beat me there with her hand, and I growled as she smirked. Even though she remained calm in such a pressing situation, I could tell she was gonna break any moment. She was about two minutes away from losing her freedom for a week, so I understood if she felt emotional.

Not that I've ever been bound or anything. I mean, hey, I'd been bawlin' on the floor like a baby if I lost this game and had to give up my freedom.

"Give up, Ames?" I asked and she 'hmph'ed.

"You _wish_," she smiled at me and I smiled back, flipping over three regular numbers as she took a deck. As of now she had four cards in her hand, and I had the rest. My heart was pounding against my chest as I laid down an ace.

I knew Amy's deck consisted of three regular numbers and a king, so I knew I had it in the bag. I smiled up at her and asked, "You sure you don't wanna give up now? I already know you're gonna lose, and I can see your freedom slipping away now."

"You don't know what I have," Amy held her cards close to her chest.

"You have a king, a four, a nine, and a two," I said with a devilish smile. "Amy," I continued, grimly looking at her and nodding, "I think you lost." Amy slowly and sadly placed down the three numbers and the king, and I grinned. I laid down a jack.

Amy's bottom lip poked out slightly and I laughed, pointing my finger at her. She grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at me. I dodged it before it hit me, but got smacked right in the face with the next one she threw.

"Yow! Hey!"

"You're so _nice_, Sonic!" Amy laughed and smacked me with the fluffy pillow and I couldn't help but giggle as I made a sad attempt to protect myself. Amy finally stopped and fell back on the blanket, bursting into a fit of giggles. "This is jus' _great_," she shouted at the ceiling of the fort and I crawled next to her, laying and facing her.

"Oh, don't worry, Ames," I almost laughed when I looked at her; "It's just for a week."

"Yeah, but it's the week of torture for me!" She tossed her arms in the air helplessly, and turned on my stomach. I propped my head on my hand and watched closely as she sighed.

"Hey, how do you think I feel?" I asked after a minute of just music. Nero and Alana were on, singing "Me and You".

How awkward. It was just me and Amy.

"Well, how do you feel, then?" Amy asked, eyes siding over to me.

"Like crap," I turned on my stomach and tucked my arms under one another. "My foot's numb," I chuckled and sighed. "I have to rest; I have to be confined in a house until my ankle's better. You know me—I don't like being bound somewhere with practically no way out.

"But…right now I'm trying to make the best of this. I mean—it's not _every day_ that I'm off breakin' my ankle and endin' up here with you as my caretaker." At this, Amy smiled. "…a week ago I would've added that there's never a day when I'd want to _be_ here anyway, but I guess I've learned some level or form of appreciation, if that makes sense. Does it all?" I asked, looking at her. Amy smiled faintly and nodded. "Well, good—I think I made my point."

"Or was it just your way of getting around saying 'Thanks, Amy'?" She asked with a light giggle.

"No, I was trying to make my point that even if I _might _make your life a living hell for a week, you should make the best of it anyway," I grinned.

"Well, yeah, you're right," she answered. We laid there for a while—it was only about ten minutes, but it felt like hours—and kinda jus' stared at the comforter above us while the music softly played. That was before Amy sat up. "I speculate it's about six PM, so I'll go try to make something for dinner."

"Wait, I'm coming too!" I sat up and turned as she crawled out of the fort. I grabbed the stereo by its handle and followed her, crawling from the fort and limping on my good foot to sit on the stool in front of the pass-through.

"Well, then. What do you want for dinner?" Amy asked, pulling out a flashlight from under the sink. She clicked it on and I placed the stereo on the ledge.

"What are my options?" I asked.

"Anything you want, since you're the boss," she opened the pantry.

"How about a Couple Meal from Chuck's?" The Couple Meals were the best thing on the menu. It came with four medium-sized chilidogs and a box of the saltiest, greasiest fries I've ever eaten.

"Who's gonna get that?"

"Well, we can ask Tails, maybe?"

"The kid's only fourteen, so he can't drive yet." Amy stared at me like I was an idiot. Sometimes I didn't think a lot of things, through. But I remembered he had something of mine.

"He has my emerald, so he could Chaos Control over to Chuck's and pick up our order before close, and be over here with our dinner in fifteen minutes. Simple as that," I shrugged again and she stood frozen in the dark kitchen.

"Okay, then. Whatever you want," she nodded and grabbed for her cell phone. The phone beeped loudly as she dialed the number to order from the restaurant.

"_Chuck's Chilidogs—what can I get for you?" _There was a lot of noise in the background, like he was really busy today. Well, it was a Friday night—and the restaurants were usually busy on Fridays.

"Hi," Amy said in her most polite voice, "I'm calling to speak with Chuck, please." It surprised me how her voice could be that polite. My face started heating up, and I frowned and pinched myself.

"_One sec," _the woman on the phone spoke.

"_Chuck speaking," _I grinned as my uncle's voice came through the phone.

"Uncle Chuck!" I shouted. "I need to order something, but I can't pick it up!"

"_Sonny, is that you?"_

"Yeah, now can you take my order?"

"_Whaddaya want?" _There was some shuffling, so I'm guessing

"Couple Meal with two colas."

"_You gonna eat a Couple Meal by yourself? With _two _colas?"_

I chuckled, "No, I'm sharing it with someone for dinner. She—"

"She?_" _There was a hint of surprise in his voice when he said it.

"Yeah, I'm staying at Amy's house and the power's out so she can't cook."

"_Well, _golly_, Sonny! You done got yerself a girlfriend!" _Instant blush from both of us.

"Chuck, it's—we're not—like—I don't—!" I stuttered helplessly as Amy just gaped at the phone in surprise.

"_Alright, alright, I'm kidding. A Couple Meal and two colas?" _He asked to confirm our order was correct.

"Yup," I nodded. "Tails will be over to pick it up for us," I added, earning a confused look from the pink hedgehog in front of me. Softly she mumbled in question, while Chuck shouted orders to the cook:

"Why'd you tell him that? We haven't even called Tails yet."

"I know," I responded quietly, "But if I tell him that, Tails'll have to go pick it up. Who else will anyway?"

"_Alright, Sonny; the food should be out in about thirty minutes."_

"Okay, thanks."

"_Alright, talk to ya soon!"_

I chuckled, "Okay, bye."

He hung up and Amy began dialing Tails' number and waited for an answer. The storm had subsided to a simple rain shower sprinkled with occasional rumbles of thunder. "I'm surprised the lights haven't come back on," Amy muttered, before I heard someone answer the phone. "Hello, Tails? Would you mind doing me a favor?" She put him on speaker.

"_Sure thing, whaddaya need?"_

"Amy's car battery died so we have no means of transportation. Topping that off, the power's out meaning she can't cook for us." Uncle Chuck had two restaurant locations; one in western Central City and one in Megalo Station a few miles away. Amy's apartment was only fifteen minutes away from the station, but the other Chuck's was at least thirty minutes away.

"_Yeah…?"_

"We kinda need you to grab an order for us from Chuck's."

Silence.

"_I have to go out in the pouring rain…and pick up an order for you two?"_

"Just think of it as returning the favor for when I helped with the Tornado!" I exclaimed.

"_Sonic," _Tails said, oddly quiet. _"You _wrecked_ my plane."_

"Sorry…?" I smiled and my fox-brother sighed loudly.

"_Fine, I guess I could. To get my mind off this project for a while…" _I smiled happily and the twin-tailed fox asked what we wanted.

"Just get us the Couple Meal and two colas," Amy answered.

"_And whose tab am I puttin' this on?" _Tails asked suddenly and we froze. Not once did the phrase "Who's paying?" come up in the conversation. I sputtered short and barely audible phrases in attempt to find a solution to our payment problem, but Amy found a response before I could:

"Um, we were…were kinda hopin' _you _could pay for us, since we have no way of getting the money to you. I can pay you back when you get here, though! How much do Couple Meals usually cost? They can't be that much."

"_Amy, those things are twenty bucks, excluding tax."_

"That's not _that_ bad!" She replied and Tails sighed again.

"Yeah, we'll pay you back for the trouble, dude," I added and we could hear a small stream of "okayokayokayokay"s from Tails.

"Thanks, Tails," the pink hedgehog leaned forward on the kitchen counter.

"_Yeah, sure. I'll be over in forty-five minutes."_


End file.
